The Life of Cameron Ann Morgan
by Irish Gallagher Girl
Summary: Cameron Morgan has had a hard life involving family issues, love lives and of course criminal records. Life isn't easy when your passed around from house to house as a child. It wasn't her fault, but its the only thing that would work. a/n first fan fic . Summary kind of sucks, hopefully the story doesn't. Rated T for future events. OOC. READ AND REVIEW. Please :-)
1. Chapter 1

**This** is my first fanfiction so sorry if its not very good.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Ally Carter, but the story line is mine.

Summary: Cammie Morgan has had a very hard life involving family issues, love lives and of course, criminal records. It wasnt her fault but someone had to do it.

The life of Cameron Ann Morgan

Chapter one

She was just a girl. A lonely girl who had no one but her mother. Of course she had other family, she had two half brothers, a dad, her brothers dad who was willing to adopt her, but her mother wasnt going to be tied down so easily.

Her name is Cameron Morgan, she is only 12 years old, doesnt have a house to call a home, and a mother who uses her for benefits.

Her mother Rachel Morgan was happy with a man called Mathew Morgan, she had two sons, Grant and Jonas, and life probably couldnt get better.

But she decided she didnt want that life anymore. so she walked out.

She had a baby girl with a man called Joseph Solomon. The baby's name, Cameron.

Joe left rachel thinking he didnt want that life so rachel took cammie and moved every so often to a new place, rachel getting a new guy every time, cammie getting a new dad every time. They didnt like many of them but what can you do.

After a while, just by chance, Rachel ran into Mathew. Mathew forgave her and said he still loved her so her and Cammie went to stay with him for a while. Cammie loved Mathew like a father and mathew loved cammie like a daughter.

And then Rachel decided she didnt want this still didn't life. When she was about to leave with cammie, mathew brought her to court to try to adopt cammie. seeing as she wasnt his own daughter, the judge simply said "Why do you want someone elses child, let alone your own? Are you a peodophile?"

Mathew stated "I love her as if she was my own, and she hasnt got a very good mother, so its probably for the best."

Mathew was denied custody of cammie.

After a while Rachel got back together with Joe and the three of them lived in a small house in the country. Joe was horrible but nobody did anything about it. He used to beat rachel and cammie for no reason other than he wanted to.

one day joe was out and cammie and rachel were sat at the table eating lunch when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" rachel asked

"Im gone." joe said

"what? what are you talking about?" rachel said, utterly confused.

" I left. I met a girl we've got a house and I'm gone."

He hung up before rachel could say anything else. She didnt no wether to feel relived or heartbroken.

After this, she started the routine again. Man after man, town after town. She settled down in a town called roseville a little later but decided she didnt want cammie anymore so sent her to live with her aunt.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Cammie arrived at the train station by herself. All her belonging- a suitcase and small bag- and waited for her aunt to get there.

Her Aunt Abby arrived about 30 minutes later with Cammie's cousin, Mick and recieved the biggest hug from her Aunt. For once Cammie felt a bit loved in her life.

The train was about a 2 hour long trip and along the Abby gave Cammie and Mick some money to get something to eat. They walked down the train to the food cart.

"Oi, gimme a f*cking mars bar!" Mick shouted at the man behind the counter.

"Sorry?" The man said as he wasnt paying that much attention.

"I said, GIMME A F*CKING MARS BAR!" she spat at him much to his and Cammie's displeasure. She stood there, awestruck, at her cousins behaviour. Her mother was bad, but she didn't exsactly want her 12 year old child swearing to everyone they seen.

He gave her a mars bar and looked to Cammie expecting more verbal abbuse. She looked at him and back to Mick who had already ripped open a mars bar and shoving it down her throat, scowld at them and put the remainder back in the packet and shoved it in her pockets. Cammie looked to the man and mummbled something along the lines of "Im not very hungry at the moment, thank you."

The man looked very surprised with the difference in character of the two girls but dismissed it and went back to his book.

As they were walking back to their cart, Mick pushed Cammie into the toilets, held her by her throat and wispered in her ear, menaceingly

" If you even think about telling my mom what you saw, then you got another thing coming to you."

Cammie just nodded in reaponse.

When they got back to the cart, Mick took out her snickers bar and continued to eat it. Abby looked for Mick to Cammie and asked " why didnt you get anything, squirt?"

Mick elbowed cammie under the table. Cammie looked at Mick then back to Abby and shruged and said " Didnt see anything I wanted."

A/N: Hey this is my first fan fic so criticism is welcome.

If there is anything that isnt accurate, I live in England and am originally from Ireland. Im sorry if any of you take offence to swears, but was origanly my mum going to ireland with her aunt and cousin and she was abit rude as you can tell.

This is a true story. It happened to my mum. so you cant steel it. probably not good enough to anyway, but still.

Tell me if i should continue, thanks

Irish Gallagher Girl

A.K.A

Aoife


	2. Chapter 2

Im soo happy i got some reviews and even a favourite.

anyway on with the story.

Chapter two

After the long train ride, made longer by Mick's constant threats and assaults unbeknownst to abby, they finally arived in Boston(a/n i dont know if there is a train from roseville to boston let alone how long it would take, but ohwell.) There they were greeted by Edward Townsend, Abby's partner. He's so romantic that he doesnt think they need to get married. Note the sarcasm.

In truth Townsend actually spends all his money at the bar drinking and gambling. But throughout all this Abby stays with him. It might be because they have a child together or the events that happened in buenos aires, that they refuse to bring up, but they are staying together no matter what happens.

despite her aunts happiness, Cammie never liked townsend. He always smelled of alcohol and seemed to be a bit handsy- the other reason Cammie didnt want to come- when in close distance to Cammie.

"Ah, Cameron, hows my favourite niece doing?" his words slightly slurred, obviously already been to the bar for his version of breakfast.

"Im your only niece, uncle Eddie, and not even by blood." she said slightly exsasperated from having to say this to him again.

"But by law you are. How do thay say it.. oh, oh related by mariage, thats the one." he said in a very childlike manner.

"what do you mean? you actually have to be married for that to work." Cammie now feared that her aunt had married that man, who is a 'no good gambling drunkard' she often heard her mom say. slowly, she looked up to her aunt to see if this was the case. Abby was looking at Townsend in a rather annoyed fasion, then back to cammie.

"We were going to tell you at dinner. surprise you, but i guess Eddie has done that already now."

Cammie now speachless didnt know what to do. So she stood there for about 10 seconds before hugging her aunt and saying something about being happy for them. But on the inside she was crying. Crying for her aunt, her mom, her dad and her would be step dad, knowing that nothing is going to change for a while.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Abby had another daughter, Anna, who always stood up for Cammie when Mick got involved. She was training to be a police officer, so Cammie knew she wouldnt be staying there much longer.

At her school, it was mandatory for Cammie to start swimming lessons. So Abby sent a message to Rachel asking for a swimsuit and cap, seeing as they could only just afford it for there own daughter let alone their niece aswell.

About a week later, they got a package from Rachel. Cammie was excited, because the last thing her mom got her for school was a leotard for gymnastics the previous year.

When she opened the box there was a swimming cap, white with plastic flowers all over it. She wanted to cry at that Because she had already seen everyone else's caps and they were normal. She still managed to hold it back even through Micks laughter, and went to the swimsuit. Well, what she thought was a swimsuit.

Instead sitting at the bottom of the box was the same leotard her mother had bought her for gymnastics the previous year. At this Mick couldnt hold back the laughter and was now hyperpeventilating from it. Abby slapped her over the head and sent her out.

Cammie found a note from her mother and started reading to her Aunt.

" Cammie,

I got a message from your aunt saying you needed a swimsuit for school. why the hell are you starting swimming lessons? I told you when you started gymnastics that we dont have enough money to get you through it, so you better stick to it, and what do you go and do? Start swimming lessons. I dont have enough money to get myself through the month and you expect me to buy you a swimsuit?

The leotard will do you. Its basically the same thing anyway. But if you need a swimsuit or anything else for that matter dont come to me. Get it yourself. Get a job. Im pretty sure your aunt doesnt want you anymore. like me or your father.

I got you the leotard last year and the swimcap now what more do you want from me.

Rachel Cameron"

Cammie stared at the letter willing her self not to cry and it was working until her aunt put her arm around her and said " Dont worry squirt, im sure she didnt mean it, I mean we definately want you here. She's probably just stressed is all."

" No she ment it. Every single word she ment." Cammie sighed in defeat knowing her mother could never truly love anyone as much as she loves beer. But all the while she kept thinking how she sighned it Cameron instead of Morgan. Had she been so dissgusted with her child she couldnt even share the same surname.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

It's been six months since Cammie moved into her aunts house. Anna is away at the moment with her boyfriend, Dylan, who she met on the training program. They both work for the Boston Police Department. She has only went to spain for a week with him but Mick took this to her advantage. Anna comes back in an hour and cammie has 10 bruises, all over her body, a cut lip, and a broken nose. There are also a few threatgs there too but there for only if she doesnt do somethings, and these things for her are physically impossible.

" Cammie, i mean it. If i dont see $20 under my pilow before Anna gets back then you can say goodbye to that pretty blonde hair of yours." Mick said while lightly playing with Cammies Hair.

"MICK HAVE YOU BEEN THREATENING CAMMIE AND BEATING HER UP WHILE I'VE BBEEN GONE?!" Anna yelled bursting into the room and giving Mick a big punch in the stomach. Mick doubled over, while Anna gave Cammie a bear hug and then examined her for damages. "what did she do?" Anna asked putting her arm carefully around Cammies shoulder and walking away from the girl rolling on the floor.

" She wanted me to steal from abby. I couldnt do it. Last week just after you left she wanted me to take the principles underwear so she could hang it from the flagpole at school. I couldnt do that so she set the neighbors dog on me . I ran for seven blocks before I tripped over. the dog got me then and started ripping me to shreads. Then the owner found us and thought i aggitated the dog for it to do that to me. so he kicked me in the stomach and walked off. I layed there the rest of the day untill Abby found me."

Cammie was sniffling now trying to make sure it didnt become anything worse.

"Why didnt you tell me squirt?" Abby said poking around the corner looking slightly hurt.

"I didnt think you would belive me. I mean she is your daughter after all."

"compleatly unreliable daughter. Dont get me wrong, i do love her, its just she always lies to me."

"Cammie your gonna stay with me and dylan now. i dont care what you say about it. I was gonna wait for him to get here but i thought this is a better time to say it." Anna spoke up. " Mom, Dylan and I have been offered a better job and have found a place. And we want cammie with us."

"what is it?" Cammie asked warming up to the idea.

" We will be the two new officers of Roseville Police Department."

Done. Now i know you might want some zammie but there has to be jammie first(josh not joe) sorry if its a bit short

anyway please review. thanks

Irish Gallagher Girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The Life of Cameron Ann Morgan.

Chapter 3

"Roseville?" Cammie said numbly. Doubtfully.

"Anna, you know why we took Cammie in." Abby said, confused as to why she would even suggest a sort of thing.

"Of course I know why. That's also one of the reasons we picked Roseville."

"But my Mom," Cammie came back to the conversations.

"She's my Aunt as well as your Mom. I love my family, like, more than life. I know you guys know that more than anybody, so, likewise, you should know that I stay in contact with my family. No matter what they do." Anna said proudly, sharply proving her point.

"What's your point. She still sent me off. She still spent the money that was meant to help my life on alcohol and cigarettes. And most of all, she still picked the hard life for me when I could have been happy, with a father and brothers. But no she ruined my life and then sent me off like it was my fault it ended up like this." She was now breathing really heavily after snapping at her cousin like that.

Anna remained unfazed as she said "I know what she did to you. But when was the last time you talked to her. When was the last time you gave her a chance. As far as I'm aware, I'm the only family she's spoken to since you asked for the swimming costume. Just give her a chance. She's changed. I know she has, I know her. And I know she misses you like crazy Cammie. She loves you to the moon and back ( any Wentworth prison fans. ) And all she wants is another chance." By this point she was pleading with Cammie and Abby to give Rachel a chance.

"I guess we could use a family trip somewhere." Abby said warming up to the idea.

"Cammie, just give her a go. Me and Dylan are moving down there. Once we're settled come down with the family for a house warming party. Stay for the weekend, the week even. Talk to your Mom. Listen to her. She is dying to see you and has been this past three months. Please, Cammie, just consider it." By now she was on her knees begging Cammie, Abby was at the side silently hoping that she could see her sister again.

"I'm not promising anything, but i'll consider it." Even though she put up a stubborn front, she was jumping on the inside that her Mom had said she loved and missed her.

"I promise Cammie, you wont regret it." Anna said running up and hugging Cammie so tightly.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

As you can probably guess, Cammie said yes to coming to Roseville. She said yes to staying the week. She said yes to visiting her Mom. And she said yes to moving back in with her Mom who said, and i quote, that she was 'regrettably sorry for all the sh*t i've put you through, and the only thing I want in this world is to have you back with me. Even if I have to go to the moon and back to prove how much I do love you, and how much I will always love you.' She even included some tears. Lets say Cammie didn't hesitate to run to her with open arms.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Its been a week since Cammie moved in with her Mom, and to say Cammie doesn't regret it would be an understatement. She couldn't be happier, and had a nice old laugh to herself remembering the face her cousin, Mick, pulled when she found out that Anna was leaving. And Cammie was the one going with her.

Cammie and her Mom were walking through the town when they spotted Mathew Morgan and his two sons, Rachel's sons- Cammies half brothers- looking in the real estates office. Cammie was just about to go over to them and say hi when Rachel spotted them and pulled them into the bag shop, with the bag Cammie had been ogling the past week.

"What the hell Mom?" Cammie near enough screeched at the fact that her mother pulled her by her hair and was still holding on.

"Sshhhhh Cammie, he'll see us." Rachel whispered hiding Behring one of the racks, Cammie still in tow, even though he couldn't actually see that far into the shop.

"Why do you think I was going over there in the first place?" Cammie whisper-shouted, even though they couldn't hear her in the shop.

"We have to move. New York could be good, or we could go to Boston, stay close to family." Rachel ignored Cammie and started thinking of places to get away from what could be the best thing in Cammies life.

"Why do we have to move Mom? Why cant we stay near them? Mom you know as well as I do we could be a proper family if we go to them." Rachel still looked to be in another world even as she said this "Mom please!" Cammie was full out begging now "why wont you go to them?" She was nearly crying now at her mother ignoring her.

"Because Cammie." She tried to dismiss it at that, but Cammie was thinking differently.

"Because why?" She let the tears fall freely now, not caring that her Mom still had a hold of her hair.

"I'll tell you later, just lets get away from here."Rachel was peering out the window now making sure the coast was clear, before dragging Cammie out, now by her arm to attract less attention, and straight to the train station.

Thirty minutes later and they were on the train to Leesburg, Virginia. 'Just a short break' Rachel tells Cammie, 'maybe just the weekend, four days maybe.'

"Mom, why cant we see them?" She doesn't need to ask whose them, she wishes she didn't even know they were. But she does, and she Cant hide it from Cammie forever.

"I know you wanted to see them Cammie, but... I didn't want to tell you this till you were older, but the reason we keep moving is because... Mathew follows me. He must of gotten confused when I sent you away and started looking for me in Boston. I thought it was safe for you to come home. Cammie I sent you away for your safety, not because I hated you. Cammie, Mathew would abuse me because I left. I thought he would stop but it just got worse. He said if I left again, he would start on you. I couldn't do that to you so we've been leaving every once in a while, only when your father turns up do we leave. Every man knows and I tell them everything if I trust them, so they understand if we leave. Do you remember Pat? I loved him and he loved me. He said he would protect me if Matt ever turned up. I didn't want him to get hurt, so I had to leave a note to probably one of the only men i have ever and will ever love." Rachel was now crying at her horrible past while Cammie just hugged her thinking how it made since now, no mother could do that to her own daughter. "That money went on bandages and some make up to cover some of the scars. The beer bottles, well i would just go to a bin and get a bag full and maybe some cigarette buds to make it look like I spent the day drinking and sometimes caught me when you were at school, when I was shopping or something and would push me down an alley way and beat me up. You know the times when we leave so suddenly without our stuff. That's usally what happens, he just waits outside the house for us to come home. I've tried to hide it from you, but you can only hide things for so long I guess."

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. You should have told me. I could of helped. I wouldn't have been so mad at you if you had, that's for sure. Cammie spoke into her mothers shoulder never wanting to let go.

"You're my baby, I never wanted anything bad for you. I guess I screwed up pretty bad. I mean I'm pretty sure my own sons hate me and its their fathers fault for what he did to me."

"I just have one question though?"

"Well I don't think I have much else to hide from you know."

"If they were looking for us in Boston, how come they never came to me, or why did I never see them for that matter?"

"You never even seen them?"

"Would I be here now if I did?"

"True. But I have know idea if he even went to Boston or if he just waited for you to come back to Roseville to kill two birds with one stone. You sure you never seen them in Boston?"

"Not even a doppelganger."

"That's because they never were in Boston."

A/N - ooh who is it? You'll have to wait and see. Anyway thanks to my reviewers. And I am changing my mums story slightly to go with the whole Gallagher girls thing. But know worries. I think josh maybe in the next chapter if not the one after, but all those jammie hatters *cough cough* person who signed in as 'lol' *cough *cough*, think of it this way when josh is out of the way, Zach can get in there.

Omg does anyone watch Wentworth Prison. I think its behind in england but I just watched the episode 'to the moon' which is why I used it in this chapter. But OMG i literally cried when *SPOILER ALERT* Debbi died.

Anyway, until next time,

Irish Gallagher Girl


End file.
